


life's no fun without a good scare

by devereauxed



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Mildly Cracky, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devereauxed/pseuds/devereauxed
Summary: Rose pulls a prank on Luisa, but in the end she's the one who will suffer.





	life's no fun without a good scare

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I don't know what this is. 
> 
> I don't know what happened. 
> 
> I read [this](https://www.buzzfeed.com/andyneuenschwander/rose-leslie-made-kit-harington-go-to-a-costume-par?utm_term=.ay5yzY2kKR#.qsoV29R30Q) and then...this happened. 
> 
> I don't know.

“Rose, I’m home!”

Luisa pushed her way into the house armed with groceries and a mask of determination. She was _going_ to cook, and Rose was _going_ to let her. They didn’t need filet mignon and salmon au croute for every meal. Sometimes all a person needed was the famous abuela baked mac and cheese, and that was going to happen whether Rose liked it or not. And they bought a fire extinguisher after the last time so really there was no reason for Rose to complain. 

“Rose?” she called again when she got no response. Placing the bags on the counter she stuck her head into the living room, and found it empty. She listened for a moment to see if she could hear movement anywhere in the house, but when she heard nothing she shrugged and turned back to the kitchen to put away what she’d brought home. 

Rose’s car was still in the garage, but Luisa figured she must have gone for a run. It had been years since she was in prison, but some things lingered – one of which was Rose’s persistent and mildly obsessive need to run, just to prove that she could. 

Pulling the milk from one of the bags on the counter she opened the fridge and froze. Then she screamed.   

Among the yogurt containers and cans of Diet Dr. Pepper there was a human head, its skin slipping grotesquely, unseeing eyes bulging. 

She backed up and slammed into the kitchen island in her haste to get away, knocking the wind out of her. As she gasped to catch her breathe, she caught a glimpse of movement in the corner of her eye and turned toward it in a panic. 

Rose was leaning against the wall, laughing hysterically.

Relief flooded through her and she felt her knees go weak as she sagged against the counter behind her.

“Oh my god, Rose, what the fuck?” she panted, putting one hand to her chest. 

Rose just kept laughing. 

“You are the _worst_!” Luisa continued, scrambling a hand behind her to find something to throw at the other woman, not caring even a little if that something turned out to be sharp and/or heavy. In quick succession an apple, a water bottle, and a full head of lettuce sailed across the kitchen toward Rose who threw her arms up over her head, but didn’t stop laughing. 

“What is the matter with you?!” Luisa asked, storming across the room toward Rose who put her hands up pacifyingly. 

“Come on, Lu,” she said.

“Come on? Come _on_?” Luisa pushed toward her again, trying to smack any part of Rose she could reach. Rose grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her, pinning her to the wall with a grin. 

“It was funny,” she insisted. Luisa pushed against her but Rose slid closer, pressing her into the wall. 

“ _Funny_?” Luisa snapped. 

“Are you just going to repeat everything I say from now on?” Rose asked. Luisa surged up against her again, but Rose caught her wrists and pressed them to the wall.

Luisa just grumbled something about ‘sociopaths’ and ‘human emotion.’ 

“I love it when you’re like this,” Rose said. 

“What – homicidal?” 

“Exactly,” Rose grinned.   

Luisa huffed. 

“C’mon, you can’t be mad at me,” Rose said, leaning in to nuzzle Luisa’s cheek and neck teasingly.

“I think you’ll find that I can,” Luisa replied, twisting away. 

“It’s Halloween,” the other woman said, pressing playful kisses to her skin. 

“I don’t care if it’s Divine Mercy Sunday!” Luisa snapped and Rose pulled back smiling. 

“Divine Mercy Sunday?” she asked.

“It’s the Catholic day of forgiveness,” Luisa muttered.

“I know what it is, I just didn’t realize I’d scared the Catholic out of you,” Rose replied with a smirk. 

Luisa rolled her eyes. 

“You know you can’t hate me,” Rose insisted. “I’m too adorable.”

“That’s my line,” Luisa responded. 

“Well it applies here.” 

“Does it?” 

Rose gasped in mock offense and Luisa bit her lip against a smile. She hated that Rose was right, but it had proven true far too many times. 

“You owe me big time,” Luisa insisted. 

“You can make your crazy macaroni and cheese,” Rose offered. 

“Yeah, keep going, I was going to do that anyway,” she responded. 

Rose stared at her for a moment then groaned. “Fine. We can watch those stupid unrealistic slasher movies you’ve been pushing on me for twelve years.” 

Luisa raised an eyebrow, legitimately taken aback. “ _Scream_? You’re finally going to watch _Scream_ with me? I can’t believe you gave in. I thought this was going to be the ultimate unwinnable argument.” 

“Luisa.” 

“My white whale, my treasure of the Sierra Madre, my –“ 

“Do you want to watch them or not?” Rose snapped.

“I do,” Luisa confirmed with a smile. “But I’m not letting this one sail by. I won, you lost, let’s talk about it.”

“I didn’t lose, I conceded,” Rose said. 

“You conceded _defeat_ , cupcake,” Luisa said with an insufferable grin. 

“I conceded on my own terms _twelve years_ later,” the other woman insisted. “I didn't wave a white flag.”

“And yet I’m the one who got my way. Interesting,” Luisa smirked.

“Okay, you know what, I take it back, hate me if you want, this isn’t worth it,” Rose replied. 

“Oh I don’t think so,” Luisa said. “We don’t do take-backsies in this house.” 

“Are we five?”

“Some of us are.”

 Rose sighed. “They’re just so predictable,” she said, scrunching her nose. 

“How would you know that if you haven’t watched them?” Luisa rolled her eyes. This was not the first time they’d had this particular argument.   

“I know enough.” 

“I hope you know that you’re watching all four of them,” Luisa insisted. 

Rose gritted her teeth. “Fine.” 

With a grin, Luisa pressed a kiss to her lips, her hands settling on the other woman’s hips, then added, “I also hope you know that you still owe me.” 

Rose pulled back sharply. “Excuse me?” 

Luisa slid under the other woman’s arm, and twisted out of her reach. 

As she picked up the milk she’d dropped in fear, she heard Rose mutter, “You know this was supposed to be fun for _me_.”

* * *

A week later, Luisa made her way into the house, once again laden with bags.

“Rooose,” she sing-songed teasingly as she made her way through the kitchen toward the living room where she could hear the television.

As soon as she spoke, however, the television was quickly turned off and she smirked. It was the second time in as many days that she’d caught Rose re-watching _Scream_. Watching Rose roll her eyes through the series had been even more enjoyable than she’d expected – especially when the other woman’s interest had switched from begrudging to genuine and she’d had to pretend it hadn’t. Luisa refused to be the bigger person about any of this, she’d been waiting twelve years to be right.

Rose stepped into the kitchen nonchalantly, doing her best to pretend that she hadn’t just been caught. Again. “Hi, honey,” she said in an unusually cheerful tone. 

“Mm-hmm,” Luisa replied with a knowing smile, letting Rose kiss her cheek. 

“What’s in the bags?” Rose asked, trying to poke into one of them, but Luisa smacked her hand.

“Our costumes.”

Rose took a step back and blinked. “Costumes?” 

“Yes. It’s Halloween, as you _so_ kindly reminded me last week,” Luisa replied.

“I am not wearing a costume,” Rose said firmly. 

“Oh but you are,” Luisa said with an evil smile.

Rose raised an challenging eyebrow in response.

“You owe me,” Luisa said in a warning tone.

“You’re calling in that favor for this? Really?” Rose scoffed. “We don’t even have plans; I would just be wearing this around this house. Unless…” A twinkle appeared in her eye. “Is it a ‘costume’ in the same way that burlesque outfit was a costume?”

Luisa flushed slightly. That burlesque outfit had been…a winner.

“No,” Luisa replied, clearing her throat as she tried to shake off the image of Rose in those fishnet stockings. “We do have plans.”

“We do?” 

“Yup. Turns out that the McConnells are having a Bad Taste Halloween costume party and we’re going,” Luisa grinned.

“I hate the McConnells,” Rose reminded her.

“I know.” 

“ _You_ hate the McConnells,” Rose added.

“I know.” 

“A Bad Taste party is just going to be an excuse for them all to wear racist costumes,” Rose continued. 

“I know that too,” Luisa replied.

“Then why…?” Rose asked.

“So I can make you wear this,” Luisa said mischievously, holding a bag out to the other woman. 

“It’s frightening me how eager you are,” Rose said as she warily took it from her.

Luisa just raised both eyebrows at her suggestively.

Rose opened the bag and looked inside. Her eyes widened. “You have got to be kidding.”

“But orange is such a good color on you,” Luisa said gleefully.

Pulling the inmate jumpsuit out of the bag, Rose glared at Luisa. “I’ve changed my mind. I don’t like you when you’re evil.”

Luisa leaned forward and kissed her gently. “No take-backsies,” she whispered.  

“I’ve officially been a bad influence on you,” Rose murmured. 

“You’re just figuring that out now?”


End file.
